William Whitehead
William Whitehead (baptized 12 February 1715 – 14 April 1785) was an English poet and playwright, who served as Poet Laureate. Life The son of a baker, Whitehead was born in Cambridge and through the patronage of Henry Bromley, afterwards Lord Montfort, was admitted to Winchester College He entered Clare College, Cambridge on a scholarship, and became a fellow in 1742. At Cambridge, Whitehead published an epistle On the Danger of writing Verse and some other poems, notably an heroic epistle, Ann Boleyn to Henry the Eighth (1743), and a didactic Essay on Ridicule, also (1743).William Whitehead - LoveToKnow 1911 In 1745 Whitehead became the tutor of Viscount Villiers, son of the earl of Jersey, and took up his residence in London. There he produced two tragedies: The Roman Father and Creusa, Queen of Athens. The plots of these tragedies are based the Horace of Corneille, and the Ion of Euripides. After Thomas Gray refused the laureateship, it was passed to Whitehead, who was more acceptable at court as he was the travelling tutor of Viscount Nuneham, son of the Earl of Harcourt, who was Governor to the Prince of Wales (later George III).http://www.library.otago.ac.nz/Exhibitions/poet_laureate/pl_whitehead.html Writing Much of Whitehead's work was well received: his tragedy The Roman Father was successfully produced by David Garrick in 1750, Creusa, Queen of Athens (1754) was also praised and his comedies The School for Lovers (1762) and The Trip to Scotland (1770) were successful. After being appointed Poet Laureate, Whitehead defended the poetry of Laureates in a comic poem "A Pathetic Apology for All Laureates, Past, Present, And To Come". He was conscientious, and saw himself as a non-partisan representative for the whole country. Astonishingly for a political appointee, he appeared to see no requirement "to defend the King or support the government". Sadly, this reflects the idea that the Laureate's influence had weakened so much that the official poems were unlikely to influence opinions, even though the times were important politically, with rebellion in the American colonies and war in Europe.Poets Laureate of Great Britain For some 28 years in this post, he contented himself in writing the obligatory verse, avoiding flattery and domestic politics, and bolstering Britain’s place in world affairs. Indeed, he was the first laureate to see past court and party divisions and speak of the ‘spirit of England’. The odes Whitehead wrote in his capacity as Poet Laureate, however, were ridiculed. Charles Churchill attacked him in 1762, in the third book of The Ghost, as "the heir of Dullness and Method". Whitehead's works were collected in two volumes in 1774. A third, including a memoir by William Mason, appeared posthumously in 1788. His plays are printed in Bells British Theatre (vols. 3, 7, 20) and other collections, and his poems appear in Alexander Chalmers's Works of the English Poets (vol. 17) and similar compilations. Poem - The Je Ne Sais Quoi :YES, I'm in love, I feel it now, And Cælia has undone me; :And yet I'll swear I can't tell how The pleasing plague stole on me. :'Tis not her face that love creates, For there no graces revel; :'Tis not her shape, for there the fates Have rather been uncivil. :'Tis not her air, for sure in that There's nothing more than common; :And all her sense is only chat Like any other woman. :Her voice, her touch, might give th' alarm-- 'Twas both perhaps, or neither; :In short, 'twas that provoking charm Of Cælia altogether. Recognition Whitehead was appointed Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom in 1757, after Thomas Gray declined the position. Publications Poetry *''On Nobility: An epistle to the Rt. Hon. the Earl of --. London: R. Dodsley, 1744.On Nobility: An epistle to the Rt. Hon. the Earl of -- (1744), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *Verses to the People of England, 1758. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1758.Verses to the People of England, 1758 (1758), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *A Charge to the Poets. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1765.A Charge to the Poets (1765), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *Variety: A tale, for married people. London: J. Dodsley, 1776.Variety: A tale, for married people (1776), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *[http://archive.org/details/goatsbeardafabl00whitgoog ''The Goat's Beard: A fable]. London: J. Dodsley, 1777.The Goat's Beard: A fable (1777), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. Plays *''The Roman Father: A tragedy. London: R. Dodsley, 1750.The Roman Father: A tragedy (1750), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *Creusa, Queen of Athens: A tragedy. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1754.Creusa, Queen of Athens: A tragedy (1754), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. *The School for Lovers: A comedy. London: R. & J. Dodsley, 1762.The School for Lovers: A comedy (1762), Internet Archive. Web, July 6, 2013. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language playwrights References #''Chalmers' Works of the English Poets (vol. 17) #''Bell's British Theatre'' (vols. 3, 7, 20) Notes External links * Category:1715 births Category:1785 deaths Category:People from Cambridge Category:British Poets Laureate Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:Old Wykehamists Category:18th-century poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets